Rite of Passage
by maispecialk
Summary: Max gets talked into going to prom...you can imagine how that goes.
1. Not a chance

***Just a little info to make this thing make sense. Ella's 17, and Max almost 18. Max and Fang are not together but I'm sure they have their awkward moments just like they had from book 1 to book 4. I don't own anything. Enjoy***

"No. There is no way." I refused. Maximum Ride, saying no. Like that doesn't happen often or something. I meant it this time though. There was no changing my mind. "Max, hear me out. I was your age once and I regretted not going." My mom said, almost whining. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Prom." I said with finality. "I don't even go to school! Why would I go to prom?" I asked angrily. "You're working towards your education using unconventional methods. I respect that. I am telling you right now though, you should go to prom. Ella's school is big enough that no one will even notice that you don't go there." She reassured, sitting at the dining table next to me. "Please come with us." Ella begged sitting next to me with Bambi eyes. "Us?" I asked, hoping I didn't already know the answer. I did though. "Iggy's going with me." She blushed. I sighed, picturing where he would plant the bomb in the school auditorium. "Max, it's a rite of passage for teenage girls. Please think it over." My mom requested sympathetically as everyone trotted downstairs for dinner.


	2. 8 year old insight

***Just a little info to make this thing make sense. Ella's 17, and Max almost 18. Max and Fang are not together but I'm sure they have their awkward moments just like they had from book 1 to book 4. I don't own anything. Enjoy***

"Max, I really think you should go." Angel said, chewing on some macaroni and cheese. I felt my face turn red. I forgot I shouldn't be thinking about this with her around unless I wanted the entire world to know what was going on. "Go where?" Nudge asked. I opened my mouth to try and stop Angel from blurting it out but it was too late. "To prom. Iggy and Ella are going and Dr. M. thinks Max should go too." Angel explained. I couldn't help but wonder how she knew even knew what prom was. "Max, you're going to prom?!" Nudge squealed. "We're going to need a dress, and nails, oh and hair! I saw this really cute style the other day in this magazine!" She started rambling. "I am not going to prom!" I shouted, before things could get out of hand. Nudge looked hurt. "Why not?" She asked mortally wounded. Prom was one of those things that Nudge dreamed about when she pictured herself having a normal life. She would want me to go. "I'm not going because it involves dresses, and heels, not to mention an auditorium crowded with people. I am not going to stand against some wall listening to stupid music, waiting for someone to ask me to dance, who I would just reject anyway. I am also not subjecting myself to being a third wheel while Iggy and Ella get all lovey dovey at a school dance. Comprende?" I asked, with a final tone. I saw Iggy and Ella were both bright red and I knew that I had embarrassed them but I was just being honest. "I'm confused." Gazzy said, scratching his head. I looked at him, surprised that he was the first one to speak. "So you won't go because you don't want to or just because you don't want to go by yourself?" He asked. "Good point, Gazzy! That's what it is isn't it, Max? I'm sure if you asked Fang he'd go with you." Iggy offered, seeing his opportunity for revenge after my remark about him and Ella. I didn't dare turn my head the slightest inch to the right, for the possibility of catching his eyes. I knew I was bright red. "I'm not going, at all!" I said, doing my best to keep my cool. "Please Max! Please go! For us…" Angel pled with Bambi eyes. I felt my resolve wavering. "I'll do your chores for two weeks!" Nudge offered. By doing my chores, she meant doing the dishes, which was the only thing I was responsible for at my mom's. "Please." I heard my mom, Ella, Nudge, and Angel chorusing at the same time. "Fine! Just leave me alone about it!" I huffed, storming away from the table, slamming my bedroom door behind me. Sometimes those kids really got to me.

"I can't wait Max! This is going to be so much fun!" Nudge shrieked while reading over a stupid prom magazine my mom had bought. "I talked to your mom. We're going shopping tomorrow. Oh and she has a surprise for you too. It's for all of you actually but it'll be really cool. I'll do your hair but I think you and Ella should go get your nails done together, you know. Like sibling bonding time and stuff." I started to tune Nudge out. Why couldn't I send HER to prom? As much as she was annoying me I wouldn't even inflict that kind of torture on her, whether she asked for it or not. "And then we have to figure out what Fang's going to wear…" I heard her trail off. "WHAT?! Who said Fang was going with me?" I asked with narrowed eyes. "He did." I heard Angel pipe up. "I didn't ask Fang to go with me." I reminded them simply, seeing my way out of this. "I asked him for you." Angel smiled sweetly. I slammed my head face down into the pillow beneath me hoping that it was enough to stifle my shriek of frustration.


	3. It's a disaster It's an incredible mess

***YAY! I got a review so here's a chapter! Just a little info to make this thing make sense. Ella's 17, and Max almost 18. Max and Fang are not together but I'm sure they have their awkward moments just like they had from book 1 to book 4. I don't own anything. Enjoy***

I walked into the mall with Nudge and Ella. Nudge was holding my mom's credit card which I felt infinitely bad about. She had rolled her eyes and laughed when I offered to use the Max card. I'm sure she and Nudge had pre negotiated a set limit, but I didn't want to know what it was. We walked into a couple of stores before we realized that we had a problem. If you thought saving the world was hard, try finding a prom dress with a back to it. I tried on 4 or 5 dresses before we realized that no matter how much I tucked in my wings, people would still be able to see them. "Well, since I can't find a dress it looks like I can't go." I said with fake disappointment in my voice. "We're not done looking yet." Nudge had a determined look on her face and her eyes narrowed. We found a large store with an entire floor of women's clothes, including formal dresses. I held my confidence though. "Go ahead and start with these 4. If I find anything else I'll bring it in to you." Nudge said, sending Ella into the fitting room with me. Ella shrugged and gave a look that said "She's the boss". Ella and I went into a larger fitting room while I tried on the first two with no success. "Okay Max. I have one more. But you have to go into with an open mind." She said sounding kind of afraid. I didn't like the way she started out. I tried on the rest of the dresses, none of which worked. Nudge brought in the last one that she had told me about. "What the Hell is this?" I asked examining it on the hanger. "It's a dress, Max." I saw her and Ella roll their eyes. "It looks like…" I couldn't even describe it. "Just try it on!" Ella said, pushing me back into the fitting room.

I sized up the fabric like an enemy on the course for a beat down. Really, who could call this a dress? There wasn't enough fabric for it to be a dress. It was black with a deep v down the front and the back. It was sleeveless with little rhinestone gathers cinching at each shoulder. I see what Nudge meant about an open mind. I also see how it might work though. I tugged the dress over my head and positioned myself appropriately. The v went down the front a lot lower than I was comfortable with. How was I supposed to wear a bra with this thing? The back was nice though. The v went down the middle of my back with enough fabric on each side to cover each of my wings. I would just have to scrunch them in really tight and hoped the dress stayed in place. I looked at myself in the mirror. By way of disasters it was pretty much unprecedented.


	4. Eat your words

*******Just a little info to make this thing make sense. Ella's 17, and Max almost 18. Max and Fang are not together but I'm sure they have their awkward moments just like they had from book 1 to book 4. I don't own anything. Enjoy. This chapter brought to you by ****XxBOOKWORM1207xX. ****In case you guys were wondering why the chapters are so short, it's because I write all my stories as one big long document and then chop it up into chapters. This was originally supposed to be a 1 shot but it took on a life of its own and would have been the longest 1 shot in existence LOL. ***

I walked out of the fitting room to see Nudge and Ella. "O.M.G." Nudge gasped. Ella jumped up and down clapping her hands excitedly. "Ugh." I looked in the mirror again. It really wasn't THAT bad. I did feel a little…exposed in the front but I could deal with that I guess. The back was awesome though. It was just enough to cover my wings, but I had plenty of room in case I needed to make a quick getaway. I could maneuver my wings around the fabric and spread them out if I needed to. "This is perfect Max! And I have the perfect makeup to go with it! We need shoes next! Get your clothes back on, so we can look at those next. I can't wait to see Fa…" She was cut off by Ella clapping her mouth over her hand. If Nudge ever wanted to make it to her own prom, she wouldn't dare say a word about Fang. I was going to have to wear this stupid thing in front of him. I could hear all the taunts in my mind as I hung my head in embarrassment.

We went to shoes next. We looked around for a few minutes before Nudge came up to me with a box in her hands. "These are the shoes Max! I got them in your size. Try them." She ordered. Nudge was speaking to me like I spoke to The Flock most of the time. I sat in a chair and pulled the shoes out. "Are you trying to kill me?" I screamed as loud as I could without attracting a lot of attention. A few heads still turned though. "How am I supposed to run in these? Or kick? Scratch that, even walk?" I asked in disbelief. The heels had to be 3 inches high. Nudge gave me a death glare. I'd never seen the look before but I had to admit, it had intimating potential. I caved in and put the stupid things on. There would definitely not be any running. They were silver with two rows of rhinestones and an ankle strap. "Great!" Nudge exclaimed, before I even got to say anything. She had taken the dress and the shoes up to pay for them as Ella squeezed my shoulder in sympathy. "I blame you." I said with narrowed eyes.

I pulled in a breath and knocked on the door."Yo!" I heard him call from inside. I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me. "Hey." I said, coolly. He nodded with a mischievous smirk. "You're really going to do this, aren't you?" I asked. He was really going to go with me. I couldn't for the life of me understand why. "Hey, I'm doing it for Iggy. Taking one for the team. Besides, when else would I get to make fun of you for wearing a dress?" He smirked. I heard myself growl as he ruffled my hair and pushed me out of his room.


	5. Suiting up for war

***First off I should warn any guys who read this. Your about learn tricks of the girl trade to looking good. It's not easy and I hope you appreciate the effort. Just a little info to make this thing make sense. Ella's 17, and Max almost 18. Max and Fang are not together but I'm sure they have their awkward moments just like they had from book 1 to book 4. In case you don't know what language Ella and Nudge are speaking it's MAC cosmetic talk. I hate makeup as much or possibly more than Max but the names of their products amuse me. Needless to say I don't own them or any bird-kids. Enjoy***

"Straight or curly?" Nudge asked Ella, referring to MY head. "Straight." Ella answered. Nudge nodded in agreement. Ella's had already been done in a pretty twist thing that was pinned to her head. That had to hurt. Nudge started raking a straightening iron through my coarse wavy hair. "That thing hurts, Nudge!" I said, swatting her hand. Nudge rolled her eyes and I couldn't really argue. I didn't utter a grunt when a dislocated shoulder was popped in place, but pulling a flat iron through my hair? That's when I complained. Ella was putting on makeup in the bathroom mirror. I saw her using eye liner and cringed. That always creeped me out. I sat silent and still almost nodding off until I heard Nudge say "done". I have to admit, the hair looked good. "Makeup time!" Ella squealed hauling over a bag that had to weigh 20 pounds. "I'm thinking Forgery for the eyes with a little Knight Divine for a smoky look. Then I'm going to do Lovelorn on the lips." Nudge said. "She's going to freak out with the Lovelorn. I'd go with Lust on the lips. She is going to see herself in the mirror before she leaves." Ella giggled. "What language are you people speaking?!" I shrieked in frustration. "You're right. I was looking forward to that too." Nudge sighed. The next thing I knew brushes and creams were flying at my face. "Am I done yet?" I asked impatiently. "No!" Nudge and Ella snapped at the same time. "Perfume?" Ella asked. "This one. Fang likes the fruity smells." Nudge replied. "What are you doing? How do you know…?" I asked before realizing that it was pointless and that they would be spraying me anyway. "Dress time. Here put these on." Nudge directed placing something squishy into my hands. "Ewww! What is that?" I asked grossed out. It was two little…cups. "They're like a bra since you can't wear a normal one. They stick on." Nudge shrugged pulling the dress out of the bag. "I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life…" I chanted quietly. "Now step INTO the dress so that it doesn't mess up your hair." Nudge ordered, holding the straps. I sighed and stepped in praying for some sort of Eraser attack or something. It didn't happen.  
Now we just need the tape." Nudge muttered. "You're taping me?" I gasped as she pulled out a roll that looked like masking tape. "You don't want your dress to move when you dance." Ella answered. Oh God, dancing. I decided that particular panic attack would have to wait. Nudge and Ella taped the v in the front and the back. That dress wasn't budging. "Almost done! Just time for the shoes!" Nudge squealed taking them out of the box and starting to strap the deathtraps onto my feet. "I'm going to die. I've survived torture, confinement, humiliation but heels are going to be my cause of death. How embarrassing." I muttered angrily, crossing my arms. "Um…Max, that's probably not a good idea." Ella blushed a little. I looked down realizing why she said that. "I hate you both." I replied quietly with narrowed eyes.


	6. A better way to shut me up

***Yay for****XxBOOKWORM1207xX! Review =another chapter. YAY!**** Just a little info to make this thing make sense. Ella's 17, and Max almost 18. Max and Fang are not together but I'm sure they have their awkward moments just like they had from book 1 to book 4. I don't own anything. Enjoy***

Ella headed downstairs while Nudge inspected the final product. "I am brilliant!" She exclaimed, obviously satisfied. I rolled my eyes. "Fang is going to be… waiting for you downstairs." Nudge finished after noticing my death glare. I barged out of the bathroom. Sure, I looked good but I felt absolutely ridiculous…until I saw Fang waiting for me. His mouth was open slightly, though I'm sure mine was too. He was in a well fitted black suit with a white button up shirt and a skinny black tie. Very emo. Totally gorgeous. Not that I would ever say that out loud. I saw Iggy whisper something to Ella and her smile brighten. I recovered quickly, directing all my concentration to walking without falling like an idiot. When I finally made it to where they were I was surprised to feel Fang's hand around my waist. "You're in a dress…"He smirked. I scowled at him. "It's amazing." He whispered. I felt heat flood my face and I didn't dare look at him. "Pictures guys!" Mom called. I rolled my eyes but a look from Fang told me to be a good sport. "One picture." I agreed with Mom who quickly took a picture. Iggy and Ella posed for 5 or 6 pictures when we heard a car horn beep. "Your surprise is here!" She smiled.

Mom had rented limo for us. Fantastic. Of course I would have preferred to fly, but it did beat the heck out of a minivan. Iggy and Ella cuddled on one seat while Fang and I sat a comfortable space away from each other. Ella was wearing a pretty ice blue halter dress. She looked beautiful. I was so proud of my little sister, and a little jealous that she was able to have a normal life. I was beaming with happiness…until she and Iggy started making out. "What are you two…mrph!" I was getting ready to tear both of them apart until I felt a hand over my mouth. "They're having a good time. Leave them alone. Are you going to bother them?" Fang asked threateningly, his hand still muffling the lecture that Iggy and Ella were going to get. I shook my head no, silently agreeing to leave them alone. Luckily, I had my fingers crossed behind my back. As soon as Fang's hand moved I was striking back. "I can't believe you two-" Fang's mouth crashed onto mine before I even got Iggy and Ella's attention. I fought back at first, but Fang was as strong as I was and he wasn't giving up. He kept kissing me and even though I pushed at his chest, his hands grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him. Finally, after what felt like forever Fang still hadn't let go. That's when I realized that he wouldn't. He wasn't going to let me go until I caved in and kissed him back. So, I did. Sounds too easy, right? That's because you know me. But for once I just caved. I would go back to being normal defensive Max once my lips broke free from his. In the meantime I was enjoying how warm and comfortable I was feeling. His arms moved upwards wrapping me into him. When we did finally break apart we both breathed in slowly. "You're so stubborn." Fang said, staring at me deeply. All of a sudden we came to a stop.

Charles, the driver opened our car door and waited for us to get out closing it behind us. We were at Pattsen's, a local steakhouse for dinner. "Max, we should um…let's go to the restroom." Ella said, grabbing my hand. "I don't have to." I protested until I saw Ella's glare. "I'll be right back?" I asked with a shrug in Fang's direction. He just grinned at me and turned his attention to Iggy. Once we were in the bathroom Ella busted out laughing. "Wow, Max. Was it that good?" She asked giggling. I looked in the mirror to see what she was talking about. Lip gloss was smeared around my mouth. I turned bright red as Ella dug through her purse and fished on the gloss that Nudge has used earlier. Ella was jumping up and down. "You just made out with Fang!" She squealed. How could she be so excited? I felt like a 50 pound weight was hanging out in my stomach. "You made out with Iggy." I accused, trying to take the attention off of me. "We do it all the time." Ella giggled, whispering quietly letting me in on a little secret. I tried really hard not to think about that for fear of killing a certain blind mutant. "That reminds me. What did Iggy whisper to you earlier?" I asked. She continued to giggle, in an even higher pitch this time. "Fang's heart beat sped up when he saw you. He thinks you look beautiful." She answered. Now I was just even more confused.


	7. Deliciously Ridiculous

***Just a little info to make this thing make sense. Ella's 17, and Max almost 18. Max and Fang are not together but I'm sure they have their awkward moments just like they had from book 1 to book 4. I don't own anything. Enjoy***

We made it to our table where Iggy and Fang were waiting. I saw Iggy bend over and peck Ella on the lips. "This is so awkward…" I muttered as I felt Fang's arm wrap around my shoulders. "Go with the flow, Max." Fang said quietly, quoting something The Voice had told me once. I shrugged, but found myself leaning into Fang's shoulder automatically. I took his advice and just went with it. "So, most uncomfortable situation…creeping out wack jobs in a crack house, or going to prom?" I whispered to Fang quietly. He rolled his eyes and looked down at me. "You know, if you went into this with an open mind you might actually have fun." He scolded, sounding almost hurt. I was shocked. It was almost like Fang wanted to be here. After sizing up my steak, I considered the possibility that Fang might have a point. I wasn't being tortured by mad scientists. I wasn't dumpster diving for dinner. And I was with Iggy, Ella, and Fang. All in all, it wasn't a crappy situation. "I guess you're right. Maybe this could be fun." I said, trying to lighten up a little. It probably that helped that Iggy and Ella were too busy eating to make goo goo eyes at one another. That improved my mood considerably.

After dinner we got various desserts. I decided on Key Lime Pie but regretted my decision when I saw the brownie sundae that Fang had ordered. I looked at it greedily. "I'm not trading with you." He said simply, taking a bite. I considered pouting for a moment when he held the spoon, offering me a bite. It was the most amazing thing that I had ever tasted in my life. I still had my eyes closed and was enjoying it when I felt a finger brush my cheek…leaving a warm sticky streak on my face. I saw Fang licking the hot fudge off of his finger with a smirk. "Nudge is going to kill you." Ella said remorsefully, referring to all the time she had spent on the makeup. "She won't get to. I'm first." I replied mischievously. I scooped up some of the whipped cream from my pie and loomed toward Fang dangerously. "I was just playing, Max. You don't have to do this." He said quietly, trying to save himself. It was useless though. I lunged at him from my side of the booth, shoving whipped cream on his nose. He looked deliciously ridiculous, if that makes any sense at all. "Truce." Fang agreed holding up his hands in surrender. I considered it for a moment and nodded in agreement wiping the fudge off of my face. I started to take a bite of my pie when I felt Fang's lips on my cheek. My face had to be hot enough to boil water. "You still had chocolate." He explained with a grin.


	8. The blind one

***Just a little info to make this thing make sense. Ella's 17, and Max almost 18. Max and Fang are not together but I'm sure they have their awkward moments just like they had from book 1 to book 4. I don't own anything. Enjoy***

We made it to Ella's school and Charles held the door open for us. Ella handed each of us a ticket for admission. Iggy and Ella walked up to the auditorium briskly, obviously excited to be there. I just felt like everyone outside was staring at me like a freak. I reached out and grabbed Fang's hand for support. "What's wrong?" He asked suspiciously. "Why are they staring at me?" I whispered quietly, leaning into him. He laughed lightly at me. "Did you look in the mirror? You're the most beautiful girl here. That's why they're staring at you." He explained slowly. I looked at him staring into his eyes, seeing that he meant every word of it. We walked up to the auditorium, feeling like we had a million pairs of eyes on us. I saw three guys staring and chuckling. I inched closer to Fang while he put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at the three guys with a scowl. Apparently scowling doesn't scare as much when you're not caked with dirt and dried blood. They were still staring like idiots. "Don't you leave me." I ordered Fang pulling him closer to my side. "I wouldn't dream of it." He replied kissing my hair.

We went inside the auditorium and it was worse than I had feared. Kids were packed in without a whole lot of room to move. Great, claustrophobia was kicking in. "I have a confession." I whispered to Fang quietly. "This is the part of prom I was not looking forward to." I admitted, feeling myself shake a little from nerves. "You okay?" He asked, knowing exactly what I had meant without needing clarification. I nodded and swallowed nervously. We found Iggy and Ella on the dance floor laughing and having a good time. As the song changed to a slow song by The Fray I started to walk off of the dance floor when I felt a hand grabbing my wrist.

**AN: Insert dramatic pause here. I really wanted to end the chapter but thought I would be nice. **

"Dance with me." Iggy demanded as Ella grabbed Fang and dragged him away. I guess I could give this dancing thing a shot. "Having fun?" I asked Iggy, putting my arms around his neck. He nodded. "I really am. Ella's so much fun to be around. "He said with a smile. "You really like her?" I asked with a threatening tone. "Yeah. She's great. Nothing like you." Iggy answered with a smile. "Hey!" I shot back. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Seriously though, are you even trying to have a good time?" Iggy asked. "I'm having a…decent time. It could be a lot worse." I admitted. "You know that's why he's here right?" Iggy asked nodding in Fang's direction. "What do you mean?" I thought about it for a moment but came up empty. "He came because he wanted you to have a good time." Iggy explained. I thought about it for a while but still failed to see the connection. "I don't know about that Ig…" I mumbled. "Seriously Max, sometimes I think you're the blind one." Iggy said shaking his head. I punched him in the shoulder lightly. "If you appreciate him being here for you at all then try and have a good time." Iggy advised me fluffing my hair. Ella and Fang were walking back up to us, Ella bouncing a little, almost skipping. "Have fun you two." She grinned, pushing Fang my way.


	9. Covering all my bases

***Just a little info to make this thing make sense. Ella's 17, and Max almost 18. Max and Fang are not together but I'm sure they have their awkward moments just like they had from book 1 to book 4. I don't own anything. Enjoy***

I felt Fang grab my waist, apparently bound and determined for me to dance to the next song. I would rather have been fighting a herd of Erasers on my own. My dance experience was limited to a bedroom mirror when my favorite song was on. "I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what could be the most humiliating experience of my life.

A couple of songs after I started dancing I realized no one in the auditorium was pointing and laughing at me. I must be doing okay at least. I know what you're wondering. Fang is dancing? Really? Is he a good dancer? Honestly, I don't even know. I was so worried about what I was doing that I wasn't really looking at him. Then I made the mistake of paying attention to him. He was staring at me, our eyes latching onto one another. He pulled me closer to him and I tried not to lose my balance. I failed, stumbling awkwardly into his chest. He caught me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Aww…" I heard Ella commenting behind me. I just buried my face into Fang's chest so no one could see my bright red face. I felt Fang's hands sliding around my waist. "Are you having fun?" He asked. I nodded. "I am actually. A lot more fun now. And you haven't even bugged me about being in a dress." I teased. "I didn't know you'd look so good in it." He admitted, averting his eyes. He was probably afraid that I would call him a sexist pig. I decided to give him a break and put my arms around his neck. I pulled myself up giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. I'm actually really glad I came." I smiled. "But if you tell anyone that I'll kick your ass."

We danced for a really long time. Ella and I traded partners every once and a while but mostly it was Fang and I. I loved it. He smiled more than I'd seen him smile in the past year. Turns out he is actually a really good dancer too. If you tell him any of this though I can promise you endless amounts of torture by way of Nudge and a karaoke machine complete with Lady Gaga. Fang put his hand on my forehead wiping off a little sweat. "You okay?" He asked with pink tingeing his face. I nodded with a smile. "I'll go get us some water." He smirked. "Oh there's Mandy! Can we go say hi?" Ella asked. Iggy nodded while she grabbed his hand dragging him behind her. That left me, hanging out on the outskirts of the dance floor by myself. "Wanna dance?" A cute jock type asked me. "I'm good. I'm waiting on my date." I replied politely. Mom would be so proud of me. "Is he your boyfriend?" The guy asked me. "No…" I answered kind of confused as to what I would call Fang, especially after how weird he was acting tonight. "Why won't you dance with me then?" He pressed on. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I don't know you and I don't want to…" I felt an arm wrap around my waist possessively. "You okay?" Fang asked, slipping me a bottle of water. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said with jock for brains giving Fang a dirty look. He walked away defeated. "Do you want to stick around or you ready to go?" Fang asked. I remembered what Iggy said and I was wondering if he was trying to tell if I was having a good time. I thought it over for a second. "I'm having fun…but I wouldn't mind leaving either." I replied covering all my bases. Fang examined my face for a moment before he determined that I was telling the truth. "Let's get out of here then." He said nodding towards the door.


	10. Candles, cookies, and a pair of chucks

***Here's the last chapter guys! This was intended to be a one shot but just took on a life of its own. Now it's done and it's been tons of fun to write. Thanks for everyone who reviews. Just a little info to make this thing make sense. Ella's 17, and Max almost 18. Max and Fang are not together but I'm sure they have their awkward moments just like they had from book 1 to book 4. I don't own anything. Enjoy***

We told Iggy and Ella good bye and headed out of the door. "You want to fly back?" Fang asked. I nodded. My wings were so stiff from being folded in. I couldn't wait to stretch them out again. We got a safe distance away from the school and took off. "Did you really have a good time tonight?" Fang asked with skepticism in his voice. "I really did. A lot more than I thought I would have. I really thought I was going to be miserable. I know I would have been if I had been by myself." I said graciously. Fang smirked. We flew the rest of the way in silence until we got to my mom's house. "What are those lights on the roof? Is the house on fire?" I asked worriedly. Fang laughed lightly. "Land on the roof." He directed me. I did like he said to find candles on the roof. "Go to your room and change and then come back up." He smiled. I wasn't going to argue with that. This dress was the worst…except for maybe the shoes. Ugh!

I walked into the room that I shared with Ella to find white roses on my dresser. My mouth stood open. I also saw a change of clothes on my bed, a comfy pair of black pants and a white shirt with bright pink swirls. Nudge. I changed without protest and put on a pair of black converse, making my way back up the roof. Fang had spread a blanket out on top of the roof. He was also playing my playlist from the IPOD that we shared with the Flock. "I really wanted to make sure you had a good night." He told me quietly, giving me a light hug. "I really did. I think it's about to get better though." I smiled. He shrugged and pulled out a Tupperware from behind his back. Chocolate chip cookies. Yep, this night was definitely getting better.

We sat on the roof, talking some but mostly enjoying the music and the silence. "How did you manage all this?" I asked him. "Nudge helped." He smirked. I thought about the clothes and the flowers which had obviously been put in my room after we had left. I looked over at Fang. He had taken of his jacket and put it inside. He also unbuttoned his white shirt, showing a black undershirt underneath and the tie, untied around his neck. "Thanks." I said without explanation. "You deserve it." He shrugged. "It's been a long day. I think I'm going to call it a night." I said, realizing that my mom and the younger kids hadn't even come back from their movie yet. They had probably gone out for ice cream or something afterword. Fang gave me a slight nod, which I returned with a full blown hug which took him off guard. "You were a good date." I smiled up at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before I made my way to my room.

As I walked in I looked at the roses again and sniffed them. The whole room would smell amazing by tomorrow morning. That's when I noticed the card sticking out. It was heavy stark white paper, folded with my name on the outside. I recognized the writing immediately. Fang. I opened it and couldn't believe what I read.

_In case you haven't figured it out yet, I love you. _

_Fang._

I barged out of my room not bothering to close the door behind me. I threw Fang's door open without knocking. He looked at me trying to anticipate my reaction. Instead I just threw myself into him and pressed my lips to his. I'd have to figure out what to tell my mom tomorrow when she asks if I had a good time at prom.


End file.
